Disaster Strikes
by dumbandhappy
Summary: disaster strikes at the police station whit a few csi's inside, will they make it out alive
1. Default Chapter

"Mr Davies, your fingerprints was on the murder weapon and hair samples found at the scene belong to you."

"Well then I guess you found your man Mr Stokes"

"I guess we have" Nick replied.

"Take him away" Brass cut in

When the prisoner was taking away Nick looked over to Brass and smiled they had finally caught him.

At that moment Greg walked in with a big smile on his face:

"Nice one Nick, did you see the way that guy growled at you? You just stood your ground and growled him back."

"Yeah well I'm going to head back to the lab."

Nick stood up and Greg and Brass followed him out the door, walking along the corridor they suddenly heard a loud crashing noise. People were running for cover, Brass pulled out his gun but looked on in horror as a Ford Explorer came crashing through the reception area heading straight for them. All three of them jumped for cover as the ford explorer flew right pass them and crashed into the interrogation room starting a fire.

Greg woke up and pushed half a door off of him, looking around he noticed the destruction the car had caused, people were running about trying to stop the fire while others helped injured, he quickly glanced around the room he had jumped into and noticed Brass unconscious with a nasty head wound. Greg began to get up when he heard a loud groan, looking over he saw Nick stuck under a large metal beam he ran over and tried to pull the beam off Nick but it was too heavy. Greg ran to get help but just as he turned to walk away he heard a large creak, ignoring it he went to get another officer when all of a sudden a wall collapsed on Nick and Brass


	2. Chapter 2

Hi thanks for the reviews this is my first ever fan fic so the reviews are very helpful thanks. Sorry I have not updated in a while but I have been busy hope u enjoy.

Grissom and Catherine jumped out their Tahoe and looked on helpless at the carnage. Grissom noticed officers running out of the building with severe burns to their body, others he noticed lying motionless on the ground.

At that point he noticed a spiky blonde haired man staggering out of the police station, it was Greg.

Grissom and Catherine quickly ran over to him, Greg looked at them and smiled weakly.

"Are you ok? What happened?" a worried Catherine began to ask.

"I am fine just a few cuts, I think I banged my head."

"Greg what happened?"

"We were coming out from the interrogation room when a a car came crashing through, we jumped into a office, I got up and went to get help when a wall collapsed on them, I tried to go back but the firemen pulled me back, I tried to go back but they would not let me" at this Greg burst into tears, Catherine pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Greg?" Grissom looked at the young csi.

"Who are they? Whose case were you observing?

Wiping away tears he looked at Grissom.

"Nick and Brass"

Grissom and Catherine looked at each other concern evident in their eyes.

At that moment a stretcher pushed passed Grissom and Catherine, looking down they noticed a familiar face. Brass was pushed by them and placed into a waiting ambulance, the sirens went on and the ambulance sped off leaving a bewildered Catherine and Grissom not knowing how their friend was however they were soon distracted as they saw Nick being pushed out the station, the paramedics were shouting for a clear path. Grissom, Catherine and Greg ran over to the ambulance, Sara and Warrick who had just arrived rushed over to see Nick lying in the ambulance.

They all looked on in horror as the monitor in the ambulance showed no heartbeat, the monitor displayed a straight line, a paramedic began compressions while the other shut the ambulance doors leaving the csi team staring at a set of doors.

Please read and review even if you think it is rubbish. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Three days had passed since the incident at the police station, they had gathered enough evidence to convict the driver, and somehow he managed to survive.

The nightshift was back at the lab getting ready for the funeral, Sara and Catherine where putting on waterproof mascara while Grissom, Warrick and Greg were adjusting their ties. Once they were all ready they headed outside to the car park where they met Brass dressed in his captain's uniform. They offered bleak smiles at one another and headed into their cars to join the funeral possession.

Tears strolled down Catherine's eyes, staring at the coffin she knew she would never see him again, he was always there and helped everyone and now, now he was gone.

The coffin was gently lowered and the team looked on in sorrow. One by one they threw soil onto the top of the coffin and moved away back to their cars. Waiting at the car they looked in surprise to see a young man on crutches hobbling over.

"Nick what are you doing here?" a surprised Brass asked him.

"I couldn't miss O'Rileys funeral man"

"Did they release you?" Grissom asked

"No I discharged myself but am fine don't worry about me"

They stood in silence for a moment when someone decided to break the silence

"Lets get something eat I'm starving" Greg said looking towards them all

"Ye lets go" Warrick shouted.

At that the team jumped into their cars and headed for lunch.

The End

I hope you enjoyed but I am sorry if its rubbish.


End file.
